


A ghost's story

by notsimsim



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Denial, Fear, Fear of Death, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Mentions of Cigarettes, Mentions of alcohol, Realization, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsimsim/pseuds/notsimsim
Summary: Aha I am in pain after Tommy's stream today so why not make you guys suffer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	A ghost's story

There was no movement, no noises, no words spoken, not even the thoughts that filled his head. Silence, the kind that could send chills down your body to the point of pure fear radiating off of you. The kind of quiet that was often disliked by the people because you could hear more than a pin drop, you could hear the blood curdling screams of child losing his life. No one wants to hear that, no one wants to listen to the pain that can come out of his voice, maybe that's why no one came to help. Why help when you could stay out of the way? Knowing that no matter what you'd do, it was fate that decided the final verdict. Fate wasn't always as forgiving as a person with a weak heart, fate could cause you to lose everything to finally realize what you truly needed. Though even when fate would bring you what you desire, why did that require for others to lose something of your own? Would you realize your stupid mistakes after your selfish actions brought someone pain? After your actions were the cause of a child to lose his life, for another child to lose the light in his life, for a father figure to lose who he thought of as a son, for a mother figure to lose someone she wanted to protect, and so much more. When would you realize the pain you've brought when you head was filled with nothing but selfish desires? Not if it mattered now, not if anything mattered now in this poor boy's life. Why? Because he's dead and it's over. 

There was no reason for it to matter, life is nothing but a losing game. Everyone loses something at some point whether it's their friend or their own life. How was he supposed to find out about what has occurred? How would someone adapt to the knowledge of them being nothing but a particle of life now; unable to be seen, touched, or heard though it wasn't like anyone cared about that before. The silence lasted lifetimes, it felt to have lasted to painfully long, not that he would know. Truthfully that was just the beginning of his excursion, death at firsthand. The pure blissful silence, not one that could have scared you but one that helped wash away the burden. He didn't even know he was there, it was nothing but silence, it was like being asleep with no dreams. Sleeping for eternity is how you could put it, alone, silent, and free really. However, all things seem to come to an end at one point, his life, and the blissful silence that greeted him at death's door. His soul was free, the freedom he long desired arrived through a price to pay except he wasn't allowed to chose what the price was. Therefore, his inevitable surprise was unavoidable and far too easy to predict moments before it even occurred. Even just the change in scenery would be enough to ignite your fight or flight response. But what if there was nowhere to run to, along with no one to fight? 

There he stood, or well hovered over his body, over the body he should clearly be in. It shouldn't be possible to hover over your own body and especially not be possible to see it in full view. His line of sight caught a glimpse of who he was stuck with, who seemed to be losing his mind in the corner of the obsidian covered room. Ah yes, prior to this whole incident the boy was locked in this cell with a manipulative, psychotic man. A person who did nothing but hurt him and others continuously, a poor boy stuck with his abuser for who know how long, and to top it all off the boy was claustrophobic. Regardless of how much time he spent screaming, begging for someone to save him it seemed he wasn't important enough to be saved in the long run. That didn't explain why he was seeing his own body from an outside sort of view, previously with his fuzzy memories he can recall igniting a quarrel with the masked man. A quarrel that resulted in words being yelled, physical pain, and pure adrenaline filling both males. The blonde didn't understand how this came to be, he should be awake and yelling at the masked man for lying to him instead of where he was now. 

However, no more than an ample amount of thought was required to put two and two together no matter how heartbreaking the situation was. It took far less thought to notice the bruises and blood on his body that he was too ignorant to spot moments ago. What sealed the deal for the boy was how he heard the dirty blonde, masked man mumble a slight 'I killed him' while rocking back and forth. It hurt, it HURT like hell when he realized the truth behind what he was witnessing, it was painful, it hurt more than he could put out with words. He was dead, dead, dead, he lost his final life and there was no going back from there. No one came to save him, no one protected him, all they did was carry around their selfish lies and let him end up this way. It hurt so bad when he realized he died to the man who made his life a living hell, the shock was enough to cause pure anger to seep through his being. His life was over, the end, it was the end completely, no one would be there to pull him out of this mess. The life he tried so hard to be perfect in, the life he tried to hard to make people proud with was over. All his effort was gone in a matter of seconds, everything was gone all because of some stupid quarrel he started with the one person he knew was so much stronger than him. Did anyone else even care? There was no way Dream of all people was the only one that cared for his death. 

It was too much, it was way too much for him to handle right now, it was just as painful as getting stabbed a thousand times in your gut except this time it was an internal pain. Nevertheless, the trooper of a boy calmed himself down, there was nothing grief would do for him here. What did he decide to do? Well he was a ghost, unlike how Ghostbur moved, it seemed Tommy could pass through walls. He navigated through the walls of the prison, groaning at the thick interior before finally reaching the outside as he intended. He never realized how nostalgic a place could be before this experience, it was peculiar in a sense. As he glanced at every building, every creation, everything that was hand built he can't help but think of the better days before everything went south. L'manburg, a name that will go down in history, a home that he built with the help of his loved ones and nurtured for as long as he could. The place held his prized memories of a time that was happier, a time that didn't require war or death. Where did they go wrong? L'manburg could have been so much more before the antagonism, they fought for their home but now it was reduced to nothing but a bitter shell of itself. It was partially his fault, he wouldn't deny that his actions lead to most of the destruction but who could blame him? People just seemed to wander in and out of his life and only leave him with the idea of fighting being the only way to react to anything. 

His thoughts almost consumed him, it wasn't until he noticed both Ranboo and Tubbo standing together that he snapped out of it. Almost instantly he maneuvered his way over to the two, with the information he gathered prior to this he knew the two couldn't see him but it was comforting be able to see them. The blonde couldn't help but smile when seeing the two, it was a nice feeling of knowing they were alright even if he wasn't. The red and white shirt wearing ghost boy had to just stand there and listen to the conversation that ensued, the conversation that was bitter to realize a second time. A conversation between Tubbo, Ranboo, and Sam which did nothing but shatter his now not existent heart in two somehow.

"He's dead...Tommy's dead...I didn't think he would do it."  
Sam spoke softly, his did not dare to meet his gaze with either of the boys as his words were uttered.

"What? You're kidding."  
Ranboo questioned, not enjoying a joke about such a sensitive topic.

"That's a dumb thing to joke about, leave me and my platonic husband be Sam!"  
Tubbo huffed, letting out a soft giggle at the end of his words that were not meant to be taken seriously in the slightest.

Platonic husband? What did Tommy manage to miss while he was locked away in that hell of a prison? His eyes traveled to the ring finger of Tubbo's hand, then switching over to Ranboo's with a gasp. Rings, there were rings on those fingers which he honestly did not expect to be there at any point. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous at this, he was always the clingy one in his friendship with Tubbo even if he wouldn't admit it. However, what was he going to do about it? He was dead, he didn't exactly have a way to pry that ring off of Ranboo's fingers with brute force. Nonetheless, a part of him was also somewhat happy with the sight of the rings, this meant even more that his best friend had someone to take care of him now that he was gone. The boy was putting quite a bit of his trust into the half-enderman, trusting that he would make the brunette feel better when he realized the truth. As much as it hurts deep down, he wanted the others to be okay even if it was without his help. Tommy didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, in fact he actually wandered off within the first few seconds. Tubbo had another light in his life, that's all Tommy cared about, he'll be okay without him and that's how it should be. Along with Sam, after a while of the shame and guilt of letting him die withered away Sam would too be okay. He knew Sam had Ponk, he knew Ponk would do nothing but stand with the man until the end. Sam was like the father figure he needed in his life for far too long so he had no hard feelings, he knew it wasn't his fault and wanted him to lead a happy life even if it was without him in it. He did wish he could give a thank you to the creeper man, if they could hear him he would mumble a small 'Thank you, Dad' thought that was something that was far from happening. 

The ghost began wandering once more, truthfully the boy was not this composed at all, he was bottling up his feelings though that was a matter for later. He continued to wander around aimlessly till it seemed Sam had found a new person to tell, none other than the one and only Jack Manifold. He of course eavesdropped on their conversation because it was not like any of them could stop him.

"Jack...Tommy's dead."  
Sam uttered, still not taking the death well but it was his job to let everyone know and allow them to grief properly.

"O-Oh no.."  
Jack's voice faltered, stuttering slightly as both him and Sam continued to speak, even tearing up a bit.

Tommy was intrigued, he was friends with Jack so of course he could be sad about his death. Nothing about this seemed strange to him, he watched as Sam left, probably to speak to someone else of his death and he was about to follow until he heard a chuckle from Jack. This confused him, was he laughing while he cried? Like one of those 'I can't believe it' kind of situations?

"Tommy's dead! Finally! He really thought I would be sad, oh my god that idiotic child is finally gone! And I didn't even have to do any of the dirty work!"  
He maniacally laughed, almost as if he was expecting this moment, awaiting it with excitement.

"Niki's gonna be so excited when she finds out, he's fucking gone!"  
He continued to laugh as if the entire world was on his side.

Much to Tommy's surprise, he thought Jack was his friend, Niki too. He thought they were allies, he trusted them, he joked with them, he laughed with them. They cared about him right? This was just some peculiar way of coping right? 

"He managed to finally die, I thought he was un killable. Little shit couldn't die back at the nuke test but he could die here couldn't he? I'm still mad about having to distract Tubbo for nothing."  
He exclaimed, rolling his eyes in the process while a small smirk still seemed to slip through, a smile of triumph. 

The blonde boy couldn't understand that, he couldn't take that in, he failed to realize why the two would want him dead. The nuke test? They wanted to kill him there? The realization hit him like a truck that was 100 miles over the speed limit. He narrowly avoided death back there, he could have died so much earlier, he could have lost his life to a fucking nuke and it was all planned out. It was hurtful and disgusting, they wanted him dead so bad that they allowed themselves to distract his best friend and gain his own trust just so they could blow him up. Thankfully, it didn't work, though a part of him wished it had so he would not have had to go out the way he did, only surrounded by his abuser that wanted nothing more than to mind control him and hurt him brutally. He began to swiftly move, running...well floating away as fast as his ghostly body was able to take him because the bruising pain of realization was much worse than physical pain. Where was he heading? Where did he travel to? There was no answer in that head of his, not a thought aside from the torment. His body moved on its own, navigating him away from L'manburg, through the nether, and towards the snow. 

Before he knew it, he escaped from the agony that feasted on his insides and arrived to a place he knew all too well. He arrived at the home of Technoblade and Philza Minecraft, two of the people he didn't expect to see but deep down knew he missed. The differences between the human, alive Tommy and the ghost that was now traveling was the fact that the ghost, or the soul version was more forgiving and seemed to act on feeling as a true child would, more forgiving. The soul let its guard down, the inner child frolicking around, the inner child guiding the outer to where it wanted to go and it ended up being Techno's abode. He had about zero clue what to do there, so he stood and listened to them talk since their voices always used to calm him and let him know that he was safe though Tommy had too much pride to admit it.

"We should get you some more totems Phil."  
Techno explained as he began to shuffle through the chests, looking for items.

"I have like two already, are you calling me old and brittle or something?"  
He teased, scoffing in a joking manner as he began to gently move his hand through the fur of Dave.

"I'm calling you fragile and bold, if that counts in your description than yes I am."  
He cracked a small smile as he spoke to Phil, he was always calmer around the older.

"Oh shut up, if we fought right now you know that I would beat you five times over. Aside from that, I checked the mailbox earlier and saw something about a Big Innit Hotel. I assume you already read that, are you going to go mate?"  
He questioned, curious of whether the piglin male would be willing to travel there.

"HEH? Of course! Let me just travel back to the place I helped blow up with a homeless telletubbie wannabe and you, definitely not on their most wanted list. And then let me travel to the hotel made by the kid who betrayed my trust twice! Because I'm so good at forgiving people."  
He sarcastically commented, rolling his eyes in the direction of the older man because what kind of question was that?

"Touche, mate."  
He chuckled in a response and continued to stroke the soft fur of Dave before Techno wrapped a lead around the polar bear. 

"I'm going to take him on a walk, you're coming with me. Grab a totem."  
Techno mumbled before waiting for the old man to get ready, the old man proceeded to tease him for caring so much about him having a totem.

Tommy just floated there, a small laugh escaping his lips every once or twice because of how refreshing it was to hear their playful banter once more, he missed this. He missed being with them, he missed the feeling of safety he felt when he was with them but of course it was his fault they ended up this way. He knew no one would hear him, he knew it was a long shot but to ease the burden on his heart he wandered a bit close to Techno with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry.."  
He knew his words wouldn't be heard but the thought of forgiving him made him happy, maybe death wasn't all that bad if it meant being able to be free. 

Much to his surprise, he watched as Techno flinched slightly and tempted to swat the side he came from.

"Mate?"  
Philza tilted his head in surprise at the actions.

"Nothing, just chills. Now hurry up."  
He demanded before waiting outside the house, still the actions surprised the ghost boy enough for him to continue to have a puzzled expression line his face. 

Aside from that, now what? He wasn't going anywhere, he didn't know where to go, what to do, who to see. It was a blur in his head to the point where the harsh reality seemed to really sink in to the poor boy's head. He was really dead, really gone from the world just like that at 16 years old. His legacy was gone, his idea of living his life to the fullest was gone, and he had no one. Everyone had someone, they had someone they could turn to for comfort but he was dead, no one was there to comfort him as the crushing reality tormented him to the fullest. As weird as it sounds, he was crying, he was ghost that had tears running down his face even if that sounded so farfetched. He was practically sobbing, hands wrapped around himself in a protective manner as if to give himself the hug he so desperately needed but never received. The sounds of mobs groaning and birds chirping did not help with his inevitable panic attack. 

That was until the noises stopped, completely, by stopped that meant they were gone to the point where you couldn't even hear his own words anymore. The birds chirping stopped abruptly along with the mobs groaning, in fact he wasn't even in Techno's abode anymore he was in what seemed to be a white room, a white room was only occupied by himself. His chance to move around was also halted by the fact that it now seemed he was falling, where did he land? Well he landed on his back in a forest covered in flowers, certainly a weird twist to this already weird situation, except now in his range of vision was a black shadowy abyss that he could run to in the back of this flower field. That's just what he did, why wouldn't he? It wasn't as if he could die a second time and he had nothing left to lose. He began running, full speed towards the dark and jumping into it the second he reached close enough. Once more, he was falling, falling for much longer this time, landing with a loud thud on the ground. He examined the room, taking a peak at every nook and cranny to see where he had ended up. It seemed to ended up in a room with an old rackety wood finish, dark brown walls and wood flooring. There was a door which he opened quite swiftly due to curiosity, there was a hallway, so many doors, so many ways to go. He stomped through many, making his way around as many as he could before he got bored and reached for one final door, once again there was a drop. This was getting a bit repetitive in his book but who was he to complain, he jumped down immediately and was met with a thud of his body and the clang of some glass bottles, even the intense smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Where am-"  
He groggily spoke before he was cut off by someone else's voice.

"We got another one Wilb-Wait Tommy?!"  
The familar voice sounded confused at the sudden thought, out of all the people he assumed would end up here he did not expect one of them to be Tommy.

"Who are- Schlatt!"  
He exclaimed, without his best judgment he ran towards the ran half breed and hugged him. practically trampling the poor man.

"What are you yelling about you idi-"  
The man walking into the room cut himself off with a gasp, then followed by a small chuckle.

Tommy couldn't be bothered to see who it was, continuously tighten his grip on the ram under him with a painful grip. 

"Get off of me! I know I'm dead but it still hurts!"  
He groaned before attempting to pry the child who would not budge off of him, this did nothing but allow the child a moment to look up and see who was standing there.

The shock caused the blonde to let go of his grip on Schlatt, smiling even brighter in the direction of Wilbur. He got up and ran towards the brunette, engulfing him in a hug.

"You really got your discs back and got Dream to jail but still ended up losing your final life to him."  
Wilbur replied with an unamused tone as he proceeded to not hug the younger back which didn't stop the blonde from continuing.

"You allowed Techno and Dream to blow up L'manburg once more."  
He listed, continuing on 

"Got yourself exiled for a while."

"Betrayed Techno and Phil for Tubbo."

"Even failed to realize who was with you and who was against."  
He mumbled, not going to stop at that till he was interrupted.

"He just got here, Wil. Let him rest for a while or whatever, you have all of eternity to torment him."  
Schlatt shrugged before taking another swing of his drink.

Tommy didn't know how, or why but Wilbur's remarks caused for stray tears to leak down Tommy's cheeks. He didn't attend for this, nor did he think it was necessary but it seemed the way he was bottling up his true feelings before had caused them to overflow. He was whimpering as he continued to hug the older, he knew he should hate them for the things they did but his inner self wanted to be happy and nothing more, he was free so why worry about the pain? He didn't know why he started sobbing but he did know that Wilbur's reaction wasn't expected. The brunette wrapped his arms around Tommy, hugging him slightly as he smiled softly. 

"Welcome home, my unfinished symphony."

That was all he needed, though it wasn't the answers to his questions or what he was seeking, though the words did not help him with his current situation, they did make him feel so much safer. He was the unfinished symphony, and even through it hurt a whole hell of a lot, maybe the symphony could be whole now that they were back together. Truthfully, they had eternity to spend together, and he had all the time he needed.

Wilbur's unfinished symphony could maybe be whole once more, after the trauma gets sorted out of course.

:)


End file.
